


You Okay?

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Simon Lewis, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hugging from Behind, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Simon grew up with overt affection being the norm in his family. He’d resigned himself to accept the face squishes and messy cheek kisses from his bubbe, the bear hugs from his sister, and the soft caresses of his hair from his mother. He had always shown his love to Clary with pats on the back and passionate embraces and he made up a different handshake for every member of his band. He even had one with the guy at his coffee shop (the double fist bump into a salute that might have been his favorite).It was so normal for him that he didn’t realize that it might not have been so common for others. Jace, in particular.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 14
Kudos: 311
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	You Okay?

Simon grew up with overt affection being the norm in his family. He’d resigned himself to accept the face squishes and messy cheek kisses from his bubbe, the bear hugs from his sister, and the soft caresses of his hair from his mother. He had always shown his love to Clary with pats on the back and passionate embraces and he made up a different handshake for every member of his band. He even had one with the guy at his coffee shop (the double fist bump into a salute that might have been his favorite).

It was so normal for him that he didn’t realize that it might not have been so common for others. Jace, in particular. 

It didn’t happen all at once, he had thought Jace hated him at the beginning and he didn’t often touch people who hated him. Especially when they could kill him with a look the way Jace did. When they had gotten closer, enough that Simon didn’t fear for his life anymore, he started out small. He would give Jace a gentle touch on the shoulder for reassurance or let their legs brush together if they sat next to each other, which seemed to always be the seating arrangement. He leveled up to grabbing Jace’s hand in moments of joy or fear and even got a side hug of sorts after a fight with his mom that hit just a little too hard. 

He was thinking about Jace when it happened the first time, but then again, he couldn’t really think of a time he wasn’t thinking about Jace in the most recent months. He was sitting on the couch, the new  _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _ comic on his lap and a beer bottle filled with blood on the side table. He had given Jace a key by then, passing it off as an ‘emergencies only’ necessity, though, he figured both of them knew what it was really. He heard the door unlock and Jace barged in, immediately making himself at home by kicking off his shoes and hanging his tactical belt on the coat hanger that usually housed anything but coats. 

“If I get ichor in my eye one more time, I’m gonna quit going on hunts,” Jace said with no greeting. Simon turned his head to look at him, the usual smile on his face. 

“You know, you say that every time, so for some reason I think you’re over exaggerating,” Simon teased. Jace rolled his eyes, but Simon saw the fondness in them as he walked closer. Simon was ready for a swat on the back of the head or a tug at his hair, but what he wasn’t ready for was the sweet, gentle kiss Jace brushed against his cheek. He watched, his eyes wide in shock, as Jace walked to the fridge and popped open a beer before taking a long swig. When he was done, he glanced at Simon and raised an eyebrow. 

“You okay?” Jace asked, seemingly unflinched by the kiss he just casually ruined Simon’s life with. Simon could only nod and pretend to read the rest of his comic when Jace sat in the chair a few feet away even though there was plenty of room on the couch. 

Simon decided not to think too much about it. They were friends, after all, and friends informally kissed friends cheeks all the time. He tried not to think of all the times he didn’t do it to Izzy or Alec or Clary, though. 

The next time it happened, Simon was doing dishes, Jace’s dishes to be exact. It was one of the most mundane tasks he could think of to try and ease his mind from the clan drama he always seemed pulled into. He didn’t like Raphael at that moment, didn’t like his stupid face or his stupid accent or the stupid way he lead the vampires to their own demises more often than not. He was so lost in his hateful thoughts that he didn’t hear Jace use his key and enter the apartment. 

Not until Jace’s arms slid around his waist and his chest was pressed against Simon’s back. Simon was glad he didn’t have to breathe anymore, because he would have stopped. He was also glad his veins weren’t filled with blood, because it would either have rushed to his face or other places he didn’t dare think about. Not when Jace’s arms linked across his abdomen and his chin rested on Simon’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Jace asked conversationally, like Simon wasn’t having an existential crisis over the smallest of embraces. He turned his head to look in Jace’s direction and heard Jace’s heartbeat quicken. The sound of it told Simon a lot of things he wasn’t sure of, but before he could act on it, Jace was back like a flash, crossing his arms in front of his chest. When he didn’t say anything, Simon put the last dish in the drying rack. 

“Can I just, complain about Raphael for a minute? His stupid face is irking me and I know you’re the first person to agree with everything I have to say about him,” Simon asked instead. He heard Jace let go of the breath he had apparently been holding and smiled to himself. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. What did that stupid vampire do now?” Jace asked as he hopped up onto the counter, grabbing at an apple from the bowl placed perfectly next to the stovetop. Simon wondered when Jace would realize the food in his apartment was strictly for Jace. 

When it happened again, things changed. And they changed for the better. Simon was hurt, because of course he was. He always seemed to be the bait used to lure his friends to their certain, er, uncertain, deaths. He had been drained of practically every drop of blood in him, strung up from a ceiling with chains dipped in holy water burning through the skin on his wrists, and only the sound of chanting to ease his anxiety. Which didn’t really help, if he was honest with himself. 

And then he saw Clary, good old reliable Clary, marching up to him with both fear and determination in her eyes. She cut him down using a sharper than expected blade and hobbled with him out of the abandoned warehouse and all the way back to his apartment. Soon after, she got the okay that the demon was caught and vanquished and that everyone was headed back to the Institute. He could see her internal battle of staying with him or making sure Izzy was okay and decided to make the choice for her. 

“Fray, I’m fine. I’m fed and under a blanket with a stack of comic books within arms reach. Go, check on her,” Simon reassured. Clary gave him a grateful look and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she stroked his hair off of it. She left, not without hesitation and a few verbal pushes, and Simon kicked his legs over the edge of the couch to stand. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t do that,” he heard Jace’s voice chime from the entryway. Simon didn’t like to admit that his usually heightened senses were down, but he should have heard the key in the lock or Jace’s heavy booted footsteps in the hallway. Simon waved him off, but stayed seated. 

“I just thought, ‘you know what sounds good right now? Running a marathon or maybe a triathlon’, though, I’ve never been that great at swimming,” Simon rambled, using his unique brand of humor to convey just how much he was okay. Jace shook his head with a chuckle and walked closer, kneeling in front of Simon and reaching up to brush a hand across the slow healing gash over his eye. 

“You okay?” Jace asked. Simon wanted to say yes, wanted to bend around the truth with him like he did to Clary and how he would to anyone else who might have asked. Jace was always asking him if he was okay, if he was hungry, comfortable, safe, and Simon couldn’t bring himself to fully lie. 

“I knew you would come find me. The great Jace Wayland could never let down a damsel in distr--” Simon couldn’t finish his words because Jace’s lips were on his. He had to force back his sputtering, his need to finish his teasing almost overcoming his urge to kiss Jace back. Almost. But his arms wrapped around Jace’s shoulders and Jace’s wrapped around his waist and there was so much passion in the kiss that Simon couldn’t help but pull him closer. 

Simon was getting used to affection from Jace, but the kiss was more than that. It was like Jace was pushing every emotion he was too afraid to say out loud, that he kept bottled in for months and months, into the hard press of lips on lips. If Simon thought that a kiss on the cheek and a hug from behind were the best feelings in the world, nothing could have prepared him for the feel of Jace finally giving in to the attraction they felt for each other. Jace pulled away, too abruptly for Simon’s liking, but he had a panicked look in his eyes, like he was waiting for Simon to say something, anything. So, Simon said what he thought Jace was looking for. 

“I’m okay.” Jace kissed him again, softer than the first, but not any less passionate. It was like Simon’s entire life had prepared him for Jace’s affection. And he embraced the new normal almost as tight as he embraced Jace. 

**Author's Note:**

> These "fluffy ficlet prompts" are turning into "fluffy _em cant control her words_ prompts" real fucking quick.
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
